Je m'appelle Ishball
by miss titcha
Summary: songfic sur Ishball avec la dernière chanson de T Arena Alphonse arrive dans un camp Ishball et prend le temps d'aprécier une petite danse...nul le résumé, sorry '


**Alors voilà, je sais pas si vous connaissez la dernière chanson de Tina Arena (je sais c'est de la variété, désolé) mais moi elle m'a trop fait pensé à Ishball (allez savoir pourquoi…). A l'origine, elle parle de la guerre en Irak et tout particulièrement de Bagdad qui a été assez malmenée. **

**Je me suis donc permis de changer Bagdad en Ishball (j'ai juste modifié les passages en gras dans les paroles) et de faire une petite songfic (ma première !) avec Alphonse ! (je t'aiiime Al !)**

**Aller, c'est aprtiiiiii ! Enjoy and review please !**

**OooO**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Alphonse Elric cherchait désespérément son frère et ses souvenirs. Ces derniers revenaient difficilement mais Edward restait hors de porté, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il parcourait l'Est du pays à la recherche d'information et ces pas l'avaient amenés ce jour là dans un camp Ishball. Il devait y rencontrer un vieux sage qui connaissait pas mal de légendes sur la fameuse porte et serait susceptible de l'aider.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place centrale de la reverse, il fut frappé par la foule qui s'y entassait. A voir la taille du camp, ces gens devaient vivrent entassé comme des bêtes.

A cette pensée, le garçon frissonna, même si l'armée ne gouvernait plus ce pays, il n'en restait pas moins que les Ishballs n'était pas respectés et cela le mettait hors de lui. Après tous ce qu'avaient vécus cette population, les pertes de la guerre et tout ce qui va avec, ils méritaient bien un peu de prospérité !

Autant que lui méritait de retrouver son frère…La vie était donc si mal faite ?

Tandis qu'il s'avançait, il commença à entendre des bruits de fête, à savoir de la musique et des applaudissements. Il se fraya un passage parmi les spectateurs (moins facilement qu'Edward, n'ayant pas héritée de la même…défaillance verticale…)

Au milieu de l'attroupement, deux jeunes femmes dansaient sur un rythme oriental et une troisième vint s'y joindre, visage voilé et les yeux baisés.

La musique se fit plus douce…

_J'ai vécu heureuse dans mes palais d'or noir et de pierres précieuses_

Elle commença à se mouvoir avec grâce, sa voix résonant comme une plainte aux oreilles du jeune Elric. **_  
_**_Le tigre glissait sur les pavés de cristal_

Ses yeux restaient obstinément rivés sur le sol sablonneux**_  
_**_Mille calife se bousculaient Sur mes carnets de bal_

Ses mains ondulaient dans l'aire comme des serpents, entraînant avec elles un fin voile rouge sang**__**_On m'appelait la cité pleine de grâce_

Sa voix était douce et forte à la fois**_  
_**_Dieu comme le temps passe_

Représentative du passé de la plupart des gens présents**_  
_**_On m'appelait capitale de lumière_

La musique fit une pose**_  
_**_Dieu que tout se perd_

Elle releva la tête, son regard croisant furtivement celui d'Alphonse.**__**

_Je m'appelle **Ishball**_

Elle commença à tournoyer **_  
_**_Et je suis tombée_

Projetant de fins grain de sable autour d'elle**  
**_Sous le feu des blindés_

Elle éclipsait totalement les deux autres danseuses**_  
_**_Sous le feu des blindés_

Elle s'arrêta net, laissant retomber ses voiles

_Je m'appelle **Ishball**_

Mais ses bras continuèrent un instant leur mouvement**  
**_Princesse défigurée_

Lui donnant de l'élan pour un dernier tour majestueux  
_Shéhérazade m'a oubliée_

Qu'elle termina par terre  
_M'a oubliée _

La tête de nouveau rivée au sol

**  
**_Je vis sur mes terres comme une pauvre mendiante sous les bulldozers_

La danseuse commença se remontée  
_Les esprits me hantent_

La tête toujours baissée  
_Je pleure ma beauté en ruine_

Dévoilant un bout de joue aux yeux du blondinet  
_Sous les pierres encore fumantes_

Un bout de joue humide  
_C'est mon âme qu'on assassine_**_  
_**Mais qui disparut dans un mouvement de bras.  
_On m'appelait capitale de lumière_

D'un tour de hanche, elle pivota,  
_Dieu que tout se perd_**_  
_**Offrit l'espace d'un silence son visage au soleil brûlant…

**  
**_Je m'appelle **Ishball**_

Et refit un tour sur elle-même  
_Et je suis tombée_

Bras tendu comme pour une prière vers le ciel  
_Sous le feu des blindés_

Puis les mains sur le coeur  
_Sous le feu des blindés_

Tournant encore et toujours dans un nuage de poussière  
_Je m'appelle_**_ Ishball_**

Alphonse ne la voyait plus au milieu des tissus  
_Princesse défigurée_

Ils ondulaient autour d'elle  
_Shéhérazade m'a oubliée_**_  
_**L'entourant de leur bras protecteurs et retombant doucement. La musique baissa

**_  
_**_Le conte des milles et une nuits n'intéresse plus personne_

Son visage était a présent visible, ses voiles étalés au sol à ses pieds  
_Ils ont tout détruit_

Ses yeux exprimaient une douleur infinie**  
**_Ils ont tout détruit_**_  
_**Qu'elle cacha derrière ses mains toujours ondoyantes

**_  
_**_Je m'appelle **Ishball**_

Cette fois elle ne tourna pas  
_Et je suis tombée_

Elle se contenta de fixer Alphonse  
_Sous le feu des blindés_

Se déhanchant toujours en rythme  
_Sous le feu des blindés_

Et coupant parfois de liens qui unissaient leur regard par le passage innocent d'une main  
_Je m'appelle **Ishball**_

Elle criait presque, sa peine sa douleur son malheur  
_Princesse défigurée_

Leur malheur à tous  
_Shéhérazade m'a oubliée_

Et il buvait ses mots, ses gestes, s'enivrait de ses petits sursauts de grâce  
_M'a oubliée_

Elle tomba au sol, sur les voiles. Il se retint de se précipité sur elle, força ses yeux à reprendre une expression digne et sa bouche à se refermée.

« Et bien, mon jeune ami, lança une voix derrière lui, croyez vous au coup de foudre ? »

Alphonse se retourna pour faire face au vieil homme qui lui parlait, le regarda d'abord avec un air éberluer (mais peut-être était-ce toujours la danseuse qui l'éberluait…) et se reprit rapidement. Il allait peut-être pouvoir retrouver son frère…

**Bon, je n'en dit pas plus ! Si vous voulez savoir comment le vieux va aider Alphonse, ben laissez moi des reviews, peut-être que je continuerait c'te fic (une série ?). En tout cas, il est possible que la fille joue un rôle important…(_style ! c'est juste pour avoir des reviews !_ Et alors ! je conquiert mon publique comme je veux ! _Comme tu peux surtout, niark !_ Gnah ! m'en fiche, elle aura un rôle la fille, c'est moi l'auteur et je t'em ! sort de ma tête !)**

**Hum, donc, z'en pensez quoi ? **


End file.
